I'll Always Love You
by trollsofourlives
Summary: Two close friends, Vanessa and Logan, create an unexpected relationship caused by a recent break-up.


_Chapter 1  
><em>

"You're gonna do great, I promise," Logan whispered to Vanessa as he fixed her collar.

"I doubt it, Logan… You're just giving me hope," she replied, nervously.

"Hey, don't say that. I have 100% faith in you. Come on, Vanessa. Lemme see that priceless smile that Zac loves so much." Logan said as he forced her to look into his eyes. Her hazel contacts met his chocolate orbs as she almost melted in his touch.

_Vanessa and Logan have been close friends since they were young kids. They've lived next door to each other ever since the day they were born and have lived with each other as they grew old enough. Vanessa and Logan probably had the closest relationship anyone could possibly have. They both secretly loved each other, since day 1, but they were always afraid to admit it. Currently, Vanessa was in a relationship with another old friend from her childhood, the famous Zac Effron. Vanessa and Zac were perfect for each other, but their relationship was at risk. Zac thought it was okay to flirt with his fans, but if Vanessa even dared flirting with any boy, she'd be physically hurt. Logan couldn't bear to see Vanessa hurt, which is why she never told him about the abuse she received from Zac. She covered up her cuts and bruises with makeup, never allowing Logan to see them. Ever since she was allowed to date, she's had the urge to be that lucky one to be known as Logan's girlfriend. But whenever she had the chance to tell him how she felt, he had another girlfriend or date. Vanessa's hopes had gone down and she soon became Zac's girlfriend. Logan and Vanessa still shared an apartment and promised to live together until they each got married and went their separate ways. She was glad she made this promise, so hopefully someday, Logan would have mutual feelings as her _for_ her and she'd be lucky enough to call herself 'Mrs. Henderson'._

She opened her mouth to speak and she heard number being called over the loudspeaker, "Number 810, please report to Room C. Number 810, please report to Room C."

"That's me…" Vanessa turned to Logan and gave a weak smile. "You can go home, I'll ask Zac to pick me up. Thanks Logan, I love you." She hugged him knowing that Zac probably wouldn't even pick her up if she asked, but she didn't want to bother Logan. She'd just walk if he didn't pick her up.

"Well call me if you need anything! Okay go before they don't accept you!" Logan said as he grabbed Vanessa by the waist and pushed her towards the room gently.

She shivered lightly at his touch. She really did want to be his girlfriend, but that would mean facing the consequences of confronting Zac about it, and it would definitely ruin their friendship. _'He probably only thinks of me as just another lame friend to feel sorry for,' _Vanessa thought as her hopes of being Logan's girlfriend went down.

He stared at her as she disappeared slowly into the room. He loved everything about Vanessa. The way her hips moved perfectly. The way her body flowed as she walked. The way she carefully placed one foot in front of the other, cautious about her each step she took. For so long, he's been wanting to be the lucky one to be addressed as her boyfriend. Too bad she was in a serious relationship with Zac. Logan sighed as he turned around and headed for the door.

He pushed open the door slowly, not looking forward to going to the apartment he shared with Vanessa. Without her, he was bored out of his mind. Almost every second of his life was spent with her, when she _wasn't_ with Zac. He got in his car and slowly drove away. Within a matter of minutes, he reached the apartment. Logan stepped out of the car and slowly turned the cold, silver doorknob. As he walked in, he placed his car keys on the wall to his right. He sighed and sat down on the couch as he pulled out his phone. He texted his best friends, Kendall, Carlos, and James, with the same question, 'Hey u guys wanna hang?' He put his phone on the coffee table nearby as he waited for a response. He was tired of waiting and figured that they were all busy. He reached for the remote and turned on the television, which made him slowly drift off.

About half an hour later, Logan was awoken by, _'Cause you know that, things get so bad, you've got my back, make me wanna sing, and girl I'm singin' 'bout you_…' and he answered immediately. It was Vanessa. When he picked up, he heard a sniffle along with a, "L-L-Logan? C-Can you… can you come p-pick m-me u-up? I'm… I'm at Zac's. H-Hurry."

Logan ended the call right away, as he grabbed his keys that were hanging on the wall and ran out of the house leaving the lights and the television on.


End file.
